Breaking Through the Fog
|gold reward = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Breaking Through the Fog is a quest available in , in Seyda Neen, given by Deminah Salvi. This is the main quest for Seyda Neen. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Sergeant Delms #Talk to Cherishes-Water #Search the Tree #Ask Townsfolk about ALMSIVI #Talk to Deminah Salvi #complete one ##Steal the Governor's Parchment ##Ask Marise to Steal the Parchment (If Marise is chosen) #Distract the Tower Guard #Meet Marise at the Rendezvous #Talk to Deminah Salvi #Rescue Slaves 0/4 #Search for Evidence #Talk to Deminah Salvi Walkthrough Go and talk to Sergeant Delms in the Seyda Neen Lighthouse, up at the very top in the Lighthouse Tower. After your conversation is finished, go and talk to Cherishes-Water. She is by the bog behind Sea Salt Grocery. After that, you will need to search a nearby hollowed out tree, which will contain a copy of My Golden Child. This will lead to ask townsfolk about the "ALMSIVI." You can speak to Cherishes-Water, Governor Omellian, Watch Captain Bethes, Chow-Chow, Snarzikha, Findun, Sergeant Garil and Marise Rothrano. It is Marise Rothrano. After speaking with her, head back to Deminah Salvi, who will be on The Windstorm. After a chat, you can either ask Marise to steal the Parchment from the Governor's private quarters, or you can do it yourself. If you choose to get Marise to steal it, speak to her and arrange a distraction with the Tower Guard for her to be able to accomplish the task. All you have to do is ask him a few questions. Once you are done, meet Marise by the Lighthouse. After your conversation is finished, proceed to speak to Deminah Salvi. After a conversation with her, you are to travel to Firemoth Island. Now, you are assigned with freeing Kirrsi, Noam Derre, Hreifryd and Talosha from the Slaver enemies. Whilst searching for Evidence, you will find the Captain's Note. After completing both objectives, return to Seyda Neen and speak to Deminah salvi once again. She will be in the Census and Excise Office. Doing so will enable you to complete the quest, receiving leveled and the Governor's Ring of the War Maiden. Deminah Salvi will then proceed to help an injured Guard up to further pursue her chase after the Governor. Dialogue For when you ask people about the ALMSIVI, here are the available dialogue options. "The ending of the words is ALMSIVI" results in the following responses: Marise Rothrano is the only person who allows this quest to go on further, and the following dialogue accounts to her. "The ending of the words is ALMSIVI" "Keep it down! We don't want to attract undue attention. But what happened? I thought I was supposed to go to the drop? You didn't come all this way just to give me my reward, did you?" :I have your reward. "Already? Let me see! Oh, it's beautiful! I love working for the Tribunal. It's so much better that trying to earn a living as a thief in Vivec City. But where's your helmet? I've never seen an Ordinator out of uniform before." ::An Ordinator had you sabotage the Lighthouse? "Oh, right. We're not supposed to talk about Ordinators and the Tribunal in such a public place. But it feels good to be doing holy work for a change! And such a simple task, snuffing out the Lighthouse flame. I mean, ALMSIVI is the ending of words." :::One more thing. How did you get past the guards? "Oh, that was easy! I put a sleeping draught in the ale they ordered for Watch Captain Bethes's birthday. The guards were unconscious within the hour. I hope I can be of service again. For the Tribunal!" ::::ALMSIVI is the ending of words. The following dialogue is with Deminah Salvi, who is at The Windstorm. "Unfortunately, the wreck of the vessel provided no additional clues. Were you able to discover anything during your investigation?" :Marise Rothrano says the Tribunal hired her to extinguish the Lighthouse lamp. "The young woman who works at the Grocer? I doubt the Tribunal would ask her to do something so reckless. Do you have any proof other than her word?" ::I found this note in a hollow tree, along with a ruby that was her payment. "Hmm, this is disturbing. This parchment feels just like the sheets that Governor Omellian special orders from High Rock. I'm going to need you to acquire another sample from the governor's office. It's the only way to be certain." :::Can't you just ask the governor to give you a few sheets? "Not if I don't want him to know I suspect that he's working with the slavers. Or the Tribunal, though I still consider that to be some sort of fabrication. No, if I alert him too soon, he'll just cover his tracks." ::::So you want me to steal paper from the Governor's office? "Not the office. He keeps it in his private quarters, accessed through the guard house. But i'd never suggest that you sneak into his quarters and steal a blank sheet of his special parchment." (Sarcastic) "That would be against the law. Do you understand me?" :::::I understand. I'll get another sheet of parchment from the governor's private quarters. You can now proceed to steal the parchment yourself, or ask Marise Rothrano for help. If the latter is chosen, the following dialogue options are shown. "Ah, our special customer! Is there something I can do for you?" :Persuade "The ending of the words is ALMSIVI." We have another task for you. Lie. "And ALMSIVI is the ending of words. I am yours to command." ::We need you to sneak into the governor's private quarters and acquire a blank sheet of parchment. "That's an odd request. But who am I to question the Tribunal? I can reach the governor's quarters through the guard house, but i'll need someone to distract the guards." :::I can provide a distraction. "That's perfect! Go and cause a distraction and I'll get you a sheet of parchment. I'll meet you by the tree next to the lighthouse docks when I've accomplished the task." You must now distract the Guard, Sergeant Delms: "The deputy governor's errand runner. Now what?" :Sergeant, I have a few more questions if you have the time. (at this point, Marise sneaks into the Barracks) "And what does the deputy governor want to blame on me for this time?" ::She'd like to know why you left your post at the Lighthouse. "The governor needed me here. Remind Salvi that he's still in charge here. And he trusts me. She should consider that as she conducts this netch hunt of hers." :::I'll be sure to let her know "You do that! Now move along before I arrest you for loitering and bothering a house guard." You must now meet Marise at the Rendezvous. "ALMSIVI is the ending of words! I forget how much I enjoyed the thieving arts! Sneaking into the governor's private quarters brought back fond memories." :"And the ending of the words is ALMSIVI." Did you acquire a sheet of parchment? "Not only did I get a sheet of the governor's fancy parchment, I saw an unfinished report that seemed important. It proclaimed that there wasn't any slaver activity at Firemoth Island and the patrols were better off moving farther up the coast." ::I think things are going to get messy. You should get out of town. "Leave Vvardenfell? If you think that's for the best. Let's see...I know, I'll go to Mournhold! I always wanted to see the Tribunal Temple! What an excellent idea! ALMSIVI is the ending of words!" :::"And the ending of the words is ALMSIVI" Now, go and speak to Deminah Salvi again. "Back again? So tell me, you didn't do anything unlawful now, did you?" :Here's the parchment. Also, there was a report that Firemoth Island was free of slaver activity. "That's odd. We haven't done a search of Firemoth Island since Governor Omellian declared that the House Guard was better used patrolling farther up the coast. and these parchment sheets definitely match. This is very disturbing..." ::You think the governor is working with the slavers? "What I think doesn't matter. we need evidence. But we also need to launch a rescue. Slavery is illegal in Pact territory. it's time to visit Firemoth Island. Hopefully, somewhere along the way we'll find more proof of Governor Omellian's ties to all this." :::Let's go to Firemoth Island. "Attach before the soldiers have assembled? That's not a prudent course of action. We need to muster our forces, make plans and contingencies, unlock the armory—what was that?" ::::A light flared and illuminated the Lighthouse. "That's a distress signal! And it came from Firemoth Island! No time to prepare. We have to rescue the slavers' prisoners!" :::::Call out your soldiers. I'll take this ship and head to the island. The following is the final dialogue with Deminah Salvi for the completion of the Quest. "Someone attacked the governor. This guard will live. Did you find anything important on Firemoth Island?" :I found this note on the island. "So the Governor hoped to use the Morag Tong to cover his tracks, but this note just adds to the evidence you've already uncovered. Well done! You have provided a great service to Seyda Neen. I'll take it from here." Reward *Governor's Ring of the War Maiden *73–302